There are hitherto-proposed zoom lenses suitable for electronic still cameras and others (e.g., cf. Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Citation List
Patent Literature
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-47538
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-264174